<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a Favour by nortonn_nz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460694">a Favour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nortonn_nz/pseuds/nortonn_nz'>nortonn_nz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Beds, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Boys In Love, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Firsts, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hospitalization, M/M, Major Original Characters - Freeform, Male Friendship, NaruSasu - Freeform, Orgasm, Puberty, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Sharing, Smut, Teenagers, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Underage Sex, Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, blowjob, naruto - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nortonn_nz/pseuds/nortonn_nz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto still confused finally put the pieces together. “OHHHHH, you want me to do THAT?! I didn't think other people did that! But shouldn't you be asking Sakura to do that? That's something a girl should do for you, not me. She likes you anyway. And, and, I don't wanna touch your thing, that's gross!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for all the Kudo out there! Comments are my crack, but I can appreciate this kind of writing is quite taboo so people are less inclined to comment. I would still love to know peoples thoughts on it, where I can improve or whether you want more. Or you could just call me a degenerate, I'll accept it all!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** Feedback always welcome. You can also reach me at shutup_nz@hotmail.com **</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>** WARNING ** Story features boys who are underage **</p><p>Sasuke watched the backs of Sakura and Kakashi leave his hospital room. For this 13th birthday Team 7 had planned to go to the next village to celebrate but were jumped by some criminals. Thanks to Kakashi they had narrowly escaped, however Sasuke was left with broken arms, and had been lying in a hospital bed all week. Now with his team mates leaving the room, he was once again left with just the occasional beeping of the monitoring equipment next to his bed. Turning his head towards the window, another beautiful summers day outside, all the while he is stuck in bed, and had been for the last week.</p><p>Before leaving, Kakashi shared the news that Naruto, his other team mate had just made a full recovery. The doctors were a little baffled as to how his injuries had healed so quickly considering he was in a lot worse condition to start with. Naruto had a knack for healing fairly quickly though, so not really a surprise to those that knew of him well. </p><p>Not long after being left alone, Sasuke heard the rapid feet of someone in the distance, accompanied by some desperate shouting. Suddenly Naruto was at the door, his face beaming, finally seeing Sasuke awake. </p><p>“SASUKE KUN! YOU'RE ALIVE!” Naruto shouted, “what happened to your arms!”</p><p>“They're broken, I broke them so I could escape. Where the hell have you been? Sakura and Kakashi left 20 minutes ago.”</p><p>“Sorry Sasuke, after staying in hospital for so long, I was starved and ate a ton of Ramen last night. I overslept but came here straight after I promise! I thought you would have been out by now though?”</p><p>“Not all of us heal as quickly as you do. It's good you're you're finally here though, I have been needing to ask you a favor” </p><p>“Anything! Naruto will do anything for his team! Believe it!”</p><p>“Well, it's actually kind of embarrassing. I've been here about a week, the nurses are great, but uh..I couldn't ask them to..you know, relieve me. “ Sasuke was now blushing, which was pretty obvious on his otherwise pale skin</p><p>“WHAT! You have been a week without peeing?! Surely the nurs-”</p><p>“no, not peeing you idiot! Of course helped me with that. But with my broken arms, I couldn't bring myself to ask them to..you know..”</p><p>Naruto was starring blankly, not quite grasping what Sasuke was asking. </p><p>“Shower? Just spit it out Sasuke, what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Ugh, surely you're old enough to know what I'm talking about! I need you to touch..me there.. and.. make me..”</p><p>Sasuke still couldn't believe he was having to ask Naruto to do such a thing. Did he have to draw a picture for him to get it? Could it be possible that Naruto didn't actually know what he needed him to do? Naruto didn't really have a lot of friends to talk about such things about so maybe he really doesn't know?</p><p>Naruto still confused finally put the pieces together. “OHHHHH, you want me to do THAT?! I didn't think other people did that! But shouldn't you be asking Sakura to do that? That's something a girl should do for you, not me. She likes you anyway. And, and, I don't wanna touch your thing, that's gross!”</p><p>“Please Naruto. I can't ask Sakura to do it. I don't want to be weak in front of her. I thought about Kakashi, but he would get in a lot of trouble since he is our Sensei. Believe me if there was ANYONE else I would be asking, and I'm not exactly thrilled to be asking you for this. But it has been a week, I just can't wait any longer. If it has to be you then at this point so be it. “</p><p>Naruto sat in silence. He stared at Sasuke looking for any signs of a practical joke, but could only read the desperation on his face. He looked across to his arms, which were obviously still broken. Down to waist which was only covered by a thin hospital gown, then back up to his face. </p><p>“If I do this,” Naruto started slowly ”then you owe me BIG time. And we don't tell ANYONE ever.”</p><p>“I would never tell anyone. I am only asking you this because I have no other choice. Please Naruto. I'd be begging you if I could move my damn arms.”</p><p>“Fine.” Naruto sighed. “Do I gotta just lift this gown thing up and then you're all just...there?”</p><p>“Yes, it's just the gown. If you untie it, you can just pull it open”</p><p>Naruto leaned over and untied the cotton ties which was the only thing between his hands and Sasukes boyhood. His heart began to race and his hands began to sweat. Never in his wildest imagination had he thought he would do this to another boy. And to Sasuke of all people. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to think he was a million miles away. Trying to pretend it was anyone anywhere else, instead of Naruto about to see him like this. </p><p>The gown parted, and Naruto got his first real glimpse of Sasuke's dick. There were about a dozen hair's just above the base, but the rest was completely hairless. Naruto was once again found himself jealous of his rival as he had yet to grow any hair down there, and as Sasuke was semi hard, it looked much bigger than his own. The skin around it was only slightly darker than the rest of him, and  enveloped the shaft including the head, all was completely smooth. Looking just below it, Naruto could just make out the base of Sasukes buttcrack behind his balls. </p><p>Tentatively Naruto reached his hand out, and wrapped it around the base. It felt silky in his touch and he could feel the skin moving up and down along the shaft. It had felt good when he did it to himself, so he started to jerk up and down a little faster trying to get the job done.  </p><p>Nothing but the beeping of the machines, and the business of the other doctors in the back broke the silence in the room. Silent except for the urgent slapping of skin as Naruto tried to bring Sasuke to climax. It has been about 5 minutes before Sasuke finally spoke</p><p>“Try something different, do what you usually do to yourself”</p><p>“I am! This is all I have I do it when I do it” Naruto continuing to move up and down more frantically</p><p>“Yeah well I'm not you, and I need it to - AHH don't pull so hard!”</p><p>“I just want to get this over and done with. This works for me, you're not even getting hard!”</p><p>“It's because it's YOU doing it. If you were hot this would be easier!”</p><p>“Should I try Sexy No Jitsu then?”</p><p>“No, no. I'll still know it's just you. Just...keep trying I guess. Try touching my balls”</p><p>Naruto groaned, as he now cradled Sasuke's balls along with touching his penis. At least they felt about the same size as his own. It felt kind of squishy touching another boy. The thought crossed his mind that at least if Sasuke keeps bossing him around now I can just squeeze his balls to put him in his place.</p><p>After another 5 minutes of groping and pulling, Sasuke was getting pretty sore. </p><p>“Naruto stop, this isn't working”</p><p>“I won't stop until my mission is done! You're the one letting the team down!”</p><p>“Sorry, I know as soon as a nurse comes in I'll go hard as a rock, there has to be a better way to do this.”</p><p>“Well don't blame me, I did this to myself this morning and came in seconds. My dick works just fine. Maybe yours is broken!” he exclaimed, pull his hands away and rubbing them clean on his orange jacket.</p><p>Sasuke still frustrated searched for another option. “Your technique is terrible. If you did that to yourself your foreskin would be red raw”</p><p>“Foreskin? You mean that skin thing? I don't have one of those”</p><p>“Hrmm. Well there is something else we could try..” Sasuke mused. “but I could understand if you didn't want to do it.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Maybe ..you could...suck me?</p><p>“NO WAY NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! GROSS!” Naruto shouted, jumping back and pointing.</p><p>“Shhh keep it down. We don't want the nurses in here. It's fine if you don't want to do it I understand. Lets go back with just a hand then. I think we just stop for a few minutes, give it a break”</p><p>“....do people really do that?! Suck on other peoples dicks? That's nasty!”</p><p>“Girls sometimes do, and it's the best! It's just swallowing the stuff that comes out which is different.”</p><p>“But isn't that how babies are made?”</p><p>Sasuke laughed “It won't if it goes in their mouth!” Sasuke began to realize just how sheltered Naruto was with all of this stuff. “So you can cum right Naruto?”</p><p>“Not that it is any of your business, but yeah I can make a little bit for the last month or so. But I don't have any hair like you do. Or that foreskin thing yet. And you're way bigger than me. Jiraiya said I might be a 'late bloomer'? I don't know what flowers have to do with anything though”</p><p>“Ahahaha! No dobe, a late bloomer just means it will just be a little longer before you catch up. I've been able to cum for a few months now, if you are still early on it's no wonder you're a little inexperienced. Hair will come eventually, though if you don't have skin like mine, you could be circumsized?”</p><p>“I just know that mine looks different to nearly everyone else, I don't have that bit on the end like you and everyone else does. Why do I always have to be different from everyone else” Naruto said. “I suppose you been with a girl if you know all this stuff?”</p><p>“No,” Sasuke scoffed “Furthest I have been was that time you and I kissed in class!”</p><p>With that they both laughed thinking back to that such awkward time. </p><p>“I think a girl would be lucky to be with you Sasuke. You have a nice bug one.” Naruto said quietly.</p><p>“There is more to it that just dick Naruto, but thank you.”</p><p>The two sat in silence for a moment. Naruto looking at Sasuke's now softening cock. It was definitely smaller now. Sasuke was also starting to look at Naruto in a new light. He wasn't so bad he thought, it seems a lot of his idiocy was a lack of having adults show him the way. No wonder he was so stupid and annoying. There was a bit of innocence about him he now realised.</p><p>“I'll do it” Naruto breaking the silence. “Maybe even if I suck you, it'll make mine grow more. But I'll do it. Do I really have to swallow though?”</p><p>“We can't very well leave it to dry on the gown can we?”</p><p>“You owe me even MORE BIG TIME for this.” Naruto got closer to the bed and leaned down towards Sasukes crotch. Holding the tip of it within this thumb and forefinger, he pulled the foreskin down to reveal the reddish head, now juicy with precum. Naruto slipped it past his lips into his mouth, tasting it. Sasuke took a sharp breath in as he felt his cock enter the warm wetness of Naruto's mouth. </p><p>This close to Sasuke, Naruto could smell his unique scent all around him. The scent of his pubis, and the salty precum previously built up from the previous attempt. He could taste everything in his mouth, a perfect fit for now, but he could feel it swelling, taking up more space in there. Allowing more and more into his mouth, he suddenly felt his chin bump into the soft sack of Sasuke's ball sack. With no further to go, he sealed his lips around the end, then tried what came naturally, teasing the tip with his tongue and applying a bit of suction. </p><p>He could feel Sasuke's cock bob and move within his mouth. The silky skin rubbing against the inside of his cheek. The little veins along the length feeling like little ridges as he became more familiar with the size and shape of it inside him. </p><p>“Uhh this feels so good Naruto. You might suck with your hands but your mouth is amazing.”</p><p>With newfound encouragement Naruto starting sucking a little harder, Sasukes salty precum flowing more freely in his mouth, while a few pubes tickled his upper lips. He reached down with his other hand, to gently hold Sasukes balls, which now felt tighter. Sasukes dick continued to swell in his mouth, hardening to its full length of 4”. The tube of meat now starting to push into his throat, Naruto's eyes began to water under it's new girth.</p><p>“Fuck Naruto, yes, that is so good, I'm about to cum...” Sasuke strained, his voice breaking.</p><p>Any chance of second guessing quickly passed Naruto's lips at the thought of Sasukes cum entering his mouth. He was committed now to finishing his mission. Just then he felt Sasukes cock swell even further almost gagging him. He quickly pulled back a bit to breathe some, when the cum splashed out into his mouth. Six, seven, and then eight generous spurts of sperm coating the inside of his mouth.  Naruto swallowed, feeling the thick creamy cum sliding down his throat. </p><p>Naruto finally pulled off of Sasuke's now deflating penis, dabbing the last bits off with his fingers causing Sasuke to flinch. </p><p>“Leave the rest Naruto. My foreskin will cover the rest, and itll be clean off in the shower. Ah.. Thank you so much. I needed that.” Sasuke said, still panting from one of the best orgasms in his young life. </p><p>“Sure thing” Naruto said triumphantly with a thumbs up. “By the way you taste like salty shampoo. Blegh.” </p><p>“Hahaha, well noone needs to know what happened here remember? This is just between us.”</p><p>“Well I definitely won't be going around telling people I sucked a dick, don't you worry about that! When do you get out anyway? I'm not going to be doing this again in a few days time am I?” Naruto asked, covering Sasuke over again with the gown.</p><p>“When I can look after myself I guess. I think the casts come off in a few days, so this should be the only time. It's amazing what the medical ninja can do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke is now out of hospital, and has a lot of catching up to do. First things first he had heard Naruto wanted to see him right away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** Feedback always welcome. You can also reach me at shutup_nz@hotmail.com **</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock! Knock! Knock!</p><p>Sasuke rapped on Naruto's door, one of his first errands since getting out of hospital earlier in the day. He had been told Naruto desperately needed to see him and would not tell anyone else what for. </p><p>Behind the door Sasuke heard a loud crash followed by some cursing. Naruto was obviously home, but was taking some time getting to the door. </p><p>Knock! Knock! Knock! </p><p>“Hurry up Naruto, I haven't got all day. I can hear you're home!”</p><p>“Just a minute! “ Naruto shouted back, followed by some further clunks and bangs </p><p>Suddenly the door swung open, answered by someone who was clearly caught in the middle of something. Naruto's hair was still wet and dripping, and his clothes showed signs of being put on in a hurry. His black shirt was on backwards, and beyond that was only wearing a pair of dark green boxers. Also backwards. </p><p>“Sasuke! You're out!”</p><p>“Just got out this morning, I got your message to come over as soon as I could. They said you would only talk to me about it? “</p><p>“Yeah, I was thinking about that favor you owe me, and finally I thought of the perfect thing!”</p><p>“For sure, I have a lot to do today but I'll fit it in as soon as I can. What do you need?”</p><p>“You have to do to me, exactly the same things that I did for you!” Naruto said with a big grin on his face. </p><p>Sasuke stood blinking. Of all the things he needed to get done today, and Naruto brings him over for this.</p><p>“You're kidding. Is that all this is about? It's my first day out, I have a ton of things I need to get done and you bring me over for THAT!?”</p><p>“It's only fair! Don't go saying it's gross or nasty because I did it to you!”</p><p>“But I'm extremely busy! And I asked you to do that because I had no choice! Get yourself a girlfriend to do it!”</p><p>“You gave me your word!”</p><p>“Because I thought one day you might need a REAL favor. After what you told me in the hospital, I'm not even sure you know how to clean yourself.”</p><p>“I do so! I just got out of the shower!”</p><p>“There is more to it than that, you have to do it..properly.”</p><p>“I don't have that weird skin stuff that you and other boys have. Remember I'm cerum.. I mean I'm cirsized-”</p><p>“Circumcised?”</p><p>“Yeah that. After you said it the other day I remember Jiraiya said it might have been part of the Kuubi ritual, but he said something about a scar?”</p><p>“If you're circumcised you should have a scar yes. Come on then, lets have a look at it.”</p><p>Naruto grinned his trademark grin that his plan was working. Together they went inside closing and locking the door behind them. Naruto flopped down on his bed on his back, his wet hair splatting against the pillow and face, still uncombed. He quickly shucked down his boxers down to his knees to put everything on show. His cock which was already hard, sprung out, and slapped back up to his belly. </p><p>“What do you think?” Naruto asked, still grinning from ear to ear. “It's not all hairy like yours is, but it's pretty big right?”</p><p>“It looks like a cock to me. You're definitely circumcised, but Jiraiya was right you don't have a scar. Perhaps because of the Kuubi it healed it permanently?”</p><p>“Could be. Who care's about that stuff. Now hurry up and do me. You made me jerk you off, so get to it!”</p><p>“Hang on a minute, I didn't actually agree to do this yet!”</p><p>“Aw cmon, I'm all boned up and ready now, which is more than what you were for me!”</p><p>Sasuke sat down cross legged on the bed with Naruto. It was a double bed so there was more than enough room for the both of them. Naruto's cock was completely hairless, though his balls may have been a little bigger than Sasuke's. And what he lacked in hair, he more than made up in thickness. It was quite a sight, even it was a little shorter, it certainly had some girth to it, topped off with a purplish head. Without words Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto's hard cock, and slowly jerked it up and down getting a feel for this annoying kids member. </p><p>He noticed it was really warm to touch and without a foreskin it was a little different, but it wasn't long before he got into a rhythm. Spitting on his hand and wrapping his hand around it again Naruto's breathing started to change, as his dick lengthened to its full 4 inches, which was pretty reasonable for his age. </p><p>“You're about the same size as me Naruto, perhaps you're a grower not a shower” said as he continued to pump.</p><p>“You're not going on about flowers blooming again are you?” asked as he stretched out and put his hands behind his back to let Sasuke keep working his magic. Another hand doing it was a whole other sensation.</p><p>“It means you start out a little smaller, but much bigger when you get harder. Whereas a shower starts out bigger, and when they get hard there really isn't as much of a difference. </p><p>“When it's small mine looks like Fukasaku” Naruto grumbled. “Yours is like a friggin snake!”</p><p>“That's not true, you've only seen me semi hard. We probably aren't that much different.” Sasuke reassured as he continued to jerk off his friend. Naruto's cock lurched in Sasuke's hand, and was getting hotter. Naurto was getting close and closer to coming, this would all be over shortly.</p><p>“Mmm, you're going to have to stop before I blow” Naruto interrupted “Your hand is too good”</p><p>“I thought that is what you wanted?”</p><p>“Yeah but not yet, I had to suck your dick as well. So you have to suck mine!”</p><p>“Only because your technique was bad! And my arms were broken!”</p><p>“Your word” Naruto reminded.</p><p>Sasuke grimaced as he accepted he had to do what he had to do. He only hoped that Naruto was clean. His hand still around Naruto's throbbing cock, he lowered his face down. As he got closer he smelled the sweaty tang of an independent boy, the pee hole staring back like an eye. It wasn't dirty but it was certainly a rushed shower. A little bit of sweat from the excitement, and a little bit of pee from rushed cleaning. As the head pushed into his mouth, he tasted as he expected the slight after taste of pee, but not too bad. The also felt Naruto's hands land on the back of his head, pushing him down further.</p><p>“Hey! Hands off! I didn't do that when you were sucking me.” trying to swat his hands away. </p><p>“Sorry I got carried away. I just want to cum already.” releasing Sasuke and forcing himself to put his hands back behind his head again. </p><p>Sasuke return to his task, the tang of pee now washed away, he knew Naruto wasn't far away from climaxing. Just then he heard him squeak and a little splash on his tongue. It was saltier than Sasuke expected, mostly clear precum. Naruto's body heaved with an intense orgasm before he relaxed back down on his bed. Sasuke crawled back up and laid next to Naruto as he recovered. Both laid on their backs now, looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Hey Sasuke, are you hard?” Naruto asked, pointing to an obvious bulge in Sasukes white shorts. </p><p>“Yes I'm hard as hell. Don't read anything into it though, it gets like that all the time at the strangest times, it doesn't mean anything. </p><p>“I know I know...can I see it again? I didn't really see it hard last time since it was in my mouth” Naruto asked quietly</p><p>“I mean sure, take a look. You have pretty much seen it already anyway.”</p><p>Naruto reached down and pushed Sasukes shorts down so they hooked under his balls. Sasuke's hard cock sprang up but the tip still covered with skin.”</p><p>“I wish I still had my skin” Naruto said naruto as he reached down and grasped Sasuke's cock and manipulated the skin to reveal the reddish pink head. “It seems like everyone has it except me” </p><p>Meanwhile Naruto's dick had now deflated back to its fully flaccid state. </p><p>“There is nothing wrong with yours” Sasuke reassured back. “It looks fine to me, it might just look a bit different because the head is exposed.”</p><p>Naruto continued to play with the cock in his hands, slowly pulling the skin down to it's limit, them bringing it back up again. Squeezing a little harder at the base before loosening as he got back up to the top. </p><p>Sasuke suddenly moaned with pleasure “Have you been practicing or something? That feels amazing”</p><p>“Everyday since you told me I had crappy technique” Naruto grinned.</p><p>Naruto started twisting his hand slightly too, some special tricks he had learned recently. He also used his little pinky finger to tease the balls ever so slightly. </p><p>“Oh god, youre so much better. How?”</p><p>“Mostly Shadow clones, and a bit of sexy no jitsu to make sure I was going it right. A little reading.”</p><p>Sasuke was hard as a rock. “oh mmm, you had better stop, I'm going to cum and I'm not paying you any more favours!”</p><p>“That's okay, I want to see you shoot anyway!” Naruto said and continued his magic on Sasukes cock. It was only a matter of seconds before Sasuke shot his hot load, Naruto catching it, leaving his hand a runny gooey mess. Using the slippery substance he finished by expertly groping and feel Sasuke's groin, massaging his balls and between his legs, then bringing his hand back to his face to smell Sasukes most private place.  </p><p>“So we are all even still right?” Sasuke asked watching what Naruto was doing intently and still panting. </p><p>“Yeah I guess so.” Naruto's cock had already begun to swell again. </p><p>Sasuke continued, “We have to keep this to ourselves, for both of our sakes. If word got out we'd both be ruined. This sort of thing just isn't talked about in the village. And we want to find a girl at some point right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Like Sakura! I want her!” </p><p>Sasuke made the first move to leave the bed, standing up and pulling his shorts back up in the same motion. </p><p>“You'll have to distract her from me first if you want to get with Sakura! And put that thing of yours away before you poke someone's eye out”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Sasuke discover that someone knows about their recent actions. The story continues as their new experiences together continue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** Feedback always welcome. You can also reach me at shutup_nz@hotmail.com **</p><p>Some commenters had raised some concerns about the previous 2 chapters content. I appreciate any and all feedback so wanting to do the right thing I have been in touch with the site admin to ensure what I have here is suitable. I have been assured by them that these stories do not break their Terms of service. If underage stories is not your thing, I suggest you don't read further. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team 7 had just finished a day of training. Mostly theory stuff which Sasuke found mind numbingly easy. He had almost fallen asleep twice while they sat there and watching Kakashi-sensei waffle on about chakra this and ninjutsi that. The only interesting thing going on is that Naruto had seemed distracted all day, more so than usual. They were all going their separate ways home, when Naruto came running up to Sasuke.</p><p>“Hey Sasuke wait up!” </p><p>“Go home dobe, we're done for the day and I'm tired.”</p><p>“I gotta show you something, it's important.” Naruto handed Sasuke an envelope, inside there was a piece of paper. Sasuke noticed Naruto was shaking slightly. It read:</p><p>I know what you both did in the hospital.<br/>
I know what you both did and Naruto's.<br/>
If you want to keep your secret you will do exactly as I say<br/>
You have 24 hours to complete my task </p><p>Sasuke's face turned white. Who could this be? How could they know? The writing was immaculate, not of anyone he could immediate recognize. </p><p>“Is there more? What is the task” Sasuke nervously asked, trying to keep his composure</p><p>“Yeah, there is this more.. but it doesn't really make any sense?” Naruto handed over a second piece of parchment at a loss as to what to do.</p><p>“We'll need to figure this out together Naruto lets have a look” Sasuke said, trying his best to sound assuring although inside he was in panic mode. </p><p>I know you have both jerked and sucked<br/>
Now it is time to kiss and fuck<br/>
If you want to keep this a secret, one of you must take the next step</p><p>“Sasuke, what do you think they mean by next step? And didn't we already fuck with the mouth thing?”</p><p>Sasuke was shaking and still looking at the paper. It had been a couple of weeks since he had been to Naruto's house, and he thought this was all behind him. Neither of them had spoken a word about it since, how could someone know so much?! He staggered and sat down on a nearby log, and Naruto came down next to him. After some time Sasuke finally spoke. </p><p>“We need to find out who this is. We need to find them and END THEM” Sasuke said desperately. “It says 24 hours, when did you get this letter?” </p><p>“I got it before our training this morning, so I guess we have till tomorrow?”</p><p>“It's 6pm now! This doesn't give us much time to find out who they are. We have to .. ugh, “ Sasuke put his head in his hands “Why did this have to happen!”</p><p>“I don't get it Sasuke, what do they even want us to do? Can't we just tell them we have done it?”</p><p>“No Naruto. They say the next step. Which, I can only imagine they mean...butt .. sex.”</p><p>“Butt?” Naruto asked, looking around behind him trying to see his rear end and looking behind Sasuke to try to figure out how such a thing would work “We have to bump butts or something?”</p><p>“No baka. It's just like sucking, except instead of sticking it in the others mouth, you stick it in the others butt”</p><p>This time it was Naruto to go white as a ghost, “WHAAAT?! EW! EW! EW! NO WAY! That isn't where you put stuff, that is for where stuff is meant to come out!” </p><p>“I figure we have about 3 hours to find who this is, or to do what they ask. If you have any leads then I'm all ears!”</p><p>“Um..we should tell Kakashi! Let's go tell him right now!”</p><p>“Tell him what? We can't show him the letter, how would we even explain it? I say we just get this done and we can start looking for who this person is first thing tomorrow. We can't risk this getting out.”</p><p>“Youre not sticking anything in my butt, no way! That would hurt like hell I bet!”</p><p>“Look, I got is into this mess, and we have to do something otherwise the whole village will know. If it makes it any easier.. you can ..go inside me.”</p><p>“So..then I wouldn't have to put anything in my butt?”</p><p>“Right, that is assuming we find the culprit before they give anymore demands”</p><p>“Okay lets go to my place again and try. It's still gross though. You might be an Uchiha but I assume you still poop!”</p><p>15 minutes later they were both back at Naruto's apartment. Not much had been spoken along the way, as they both contemplated what they were about to do. Naruto closed and made sure to lock the door and closed the curtains. </p><p>“We both might as well go completely naked this time, I'll be easier if there is any cleanup. We don't have anything to hide now” Sasuke started, taking off his blue tshirt first, then pushing his shorts and underwear off his feet. His round bum winking back at Naruto as he climbed onto the bed.</p><p>Behind him, Naruto watched Sasukes lithe body climb up and then followed suit, bearing his chest and then removing his orange pants and his boxers with little fish on them. He was already hard in anticipation of what he was about to try. </p><p>“How do you want me Naruto? Do you want me on all fours or should I go on my back, or just, lie down?”</p><p>“Um, lets do it how I would do a girl”</p><p>With that Sasuke decided to go on all fours. Sticking his butt out to make it obvious what had to be done. </p><p>Naruto stared back at the figure now on his bed. This was it he thought to himself. His first time having sex, but it was with a boy! Not quite what he had dreamt. And with Sasuke? And now he was looking into the eye of Sasuke's butthole. It was still gross as it was Sasuke's butthole, but at the same time it looked kind of tight and inviting. The skin around the hole was a shade of pink, not unlike the shade of his balls which he noticed hanging down between his legs. It was all completely smooth, with a hole dead center. There wasn't a blemish to be seen. The creamy skin leading down like with what looked like a seam running down across the lower of his ass down to Sasuke's hairless balls dangling, still swaging slightly between his legs.</p><p>Joining Sasuke on the bed, Naruto quickly worked out the mechanics of what he had to do. “I'm sorry I got you into this Naruto” Sasuke ahead of him said as he felt Naruto's kneeling behind him, and his cock push up against his asshole “First thing tomorrow we find out who this person is before it goes any further” . Sasuke gritted his teeth for the oncoming pain he expected. Why did it have to come with this, with that brat Naruto getting to do this to me. </p><p>Applying some more pressure Naruto tried to poke his dick through Sasuke's ass. At first it didn't seem to move, but after a little bit of butt sweat mixed with some saliva and some determination he managed to fit the head into the entrance. </p><p>“Ow take it easy Naruto” Sasuke grunted in pain</p><p>“Sorry, trying to work it out as I go. Man your ass feels like a furnace around my cock. Should I just stop here?”</p><p>“I guess 'll take that as a compliment? Keep going but just take it slowly, your dick is quite thick and its not like I have this before..”</p><p>Naruto slowly edged his cock further into Sasuke's body. He could feel his whole cock being squeezed by the walls of Sasuke's chute. Once he bottomed out, he left his cock sit in the steamy tightness before making the next move. Sasukes hole spasmed around the length of his shaft, trying to accommodate his girth.</p><p>“Naruto, your cock...I feel so full. And it feels..kind of good actually.”</p><p>Naruto started moving out, feeling all the ridges of Sasuke's inner rectum was starting to drive him wild. Every so often he would feel a little bump near the top somewhere which would make Sasuke moan with pleasure too. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his soft butt cheeks as he humped faster and faster. </p><p>“I'm fucking your ass Sasuke! I'm fucking Sasuke in his bumhole! “ Naruto yelled.</p><p>“Not so loud Naurto, we don't want your neighbours to hear. But.. mm keep fucking me, fuck my ass hard with all you have got!”</p><p>Running his hands all over Sasukes back Naruto kept thrusting, their bodies rubbing against one another, Sasukes back slick with sweat. Once rivals, now working together in such an intimate act. Naruto pushing through the exertion as he was known to do. Sasuke could now only reply with some garbled moans, as he was in ecstasy. The little brat Naruto was plowing his ass, pounding on his prostate and he was loving every second of it! </p><p>Trundling in and out Naruto was really starting to work up a sweat as well. Still holding onto his smooth ass like a handle to push and pull as hard as he could. Naruto came with a shout covering the insides of Sasuke's bowels with his seed. He didn't notice but Sasuke had also came at the same time onto the bedsheets under them thanks to Naruto's efforts. With all said and done both boys quickly fell into a deep sleep, Naruto's arm wrapped over the Sasuke's body, his spent dick still fitting snugly into his hole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke and Naruto have now completed what the letter said, what happens now? And who is at the door?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second half of this story is a little more extreme than previous chapters. If the explicit stuff isn't what you like, read just the first half, and skip the second part from when Naruto answers his door. Any plot points missed will be covered in Chapter 5 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmm morning Sasuke. ” Naruto moaned groggily, waking up from his sleepy haze.</p><p>“Good morning” Sasuke replied.</p><p>The two boys laid in bed with Naruto still behind Sasuke. Naruto scooted up closer behind Sasuke to give him a morning hug, this bare chest meeting Sasuke's warm back. This also had the effect of lining up Naruto's morning wood with the crack of his friend's butt. They lay quietly, Naruto ever so slightly sliding up and down as they heard the village start to come to life around them.</p><p>“I'm so fricken hard again.” Naruto said cheekily.</p><p>“I can tell. You've been like that for the last 20 minutes.” feeling the length of Naruto's cock against him.</p><p>“I always get hard in the mornings now. Don't you?” Naruto reached over and wrapped his fingers around Sasukes cock, finding it too was solid as a rock. Squeezing it a little in his hand.</p><p>“Mmm, yes, everyone does. “ Naruto's hand now lingered around Sasuke's balls, rolling them around in his hand. “You couldn't touch me like that a couple of weeks ago, I would have killed you if you just grabbed me like that”</p><p>Both boys lay together as Naruto continued to play with Sasuke's balls. After a few moments he stopped and smelled his hand, getting a whiff of Sasuke's morning musk. The head of Naruto's cock poking the butt in front of him occasionally has he moved.</p><p>“So, we have done all what the paper said right? We're all clear?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea how they knew about last time. Whoever it is knew about the hospital and your place, so I can only guess they will know about last night too. Only time will tell. “</p><p>“Good! Because I'm still not letting you do me in the butt, I couldn't do that.”</p><p>Both naked boys continued to lay together. Naruto still running his rock-hard cock up and down the silky skin of Sasuke's ass, would occasionally give his butt cheek a playful jab with the head of his dick.</p><p>“Fine...You can do me again if you want to. “ Sasuke finally conceded.</p><p>“All right! “ Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He had fucked Sasuke already, and he was ready to go again. He took his hand off of Sasukes cock to line himself back up where he guessed Sasukes hole would be. It slid in a little easier this time, as there was still some wet cum around the rim from the night before.</p><p>“Does this mean I'm the man and you're the girl?” As once again Naruto felt the warm vibrations of Sasukes ass smother his cock like a glove. His dick lurched as he bottomed out, back in Sasuke's insides.</p><p>“Don't push it Naruto. Less talking, just fuck me..”</p><p>Naruto went back to work, quickly getting back to pace humping away. His morning erection pushing and pulling on the delicate skin. Sasuke hummed with satisfaction as he felt Naruto's cock fill his anal cavity once more. Naruto's hot breath on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Naruto....don't stop”</p><p>Naruto held on tight and he kept pumping again. Their faces touching, and as if by chance they both turned towards each other and enjoyed their first real kiss. Their lips touching, both smelling each other in their new embrace.</p><p>Narutos rhythm slowed slightly, so a gentler but more thorough motion as he made out with Sasuke. Tongues probed and then explored each other's mouth. Raspy breathing as they were both surprised the other was happy to continue with this. Just then Naruto came inside Sasuke once again, Sasuke feeling the warm splash filling him from within.</p><p>“So Sasuke.. are we boyfriends now..?”</p><p>“Stop talking dobe, I want to taste your face some more..” leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>“No wait, I gotta pee..” Naruto climbed over top of Sasuke and stood up, almost sticking his butt in Sasuke's face then reached around a scratched himself, rubbing is finger around his own butthole. Sasuke noticed before it was too late, the index finger basically pointing at a tight pink hole, in the center of a round freckled bum.</p><p>“God you can be such a pig sometimes Naruto” Sasuke sighed, using the pillow to shut out the noise of Naruto peeing into the bowl.</p><p>“Hey it's my house I do what I want. You have seen it all now pretty much anyway!”</p><p>“I didn't need to see you finger yourself before you went to the bathroom” Sasuke groaned. “At least close the damn door!”</p><p>“I'm only doing what is natural. Or do Uchiha not poop or pee?”</p><p>“Of course we do, we just don't announce it to everyone like you.”</p><p>“Could have fooled me, your bumhole is spotless” Naruto called out as he flushed.</p><p>“Yeah well, you have had a better view of it than most..”</p><p>“And you got to see mine!” Naruto declared, turning around and spreading his cheeks.</p><p>“Ugh, don't” Sasuke said turning away. “I don't need to see what you ate.”</p><p>Suddenly there was someone at the door. Quickly Naurto rushed over to the door. Fumbling with all the locks before swinging it open. A brown-haired boy of around 11 stood blinking in bewilderment at the naked Naruto standing before him.</p><p>“Oh..h..hi Naruto,” the young boy said, his eyes drifting down Naruto's still naked form. “Were we still going to do some uh..training today?”</p><p>“Oh Konohamaru, yeah yeah, I was just getting ready. Come on in.” completely forgetting Sasuke was also there. The two walked in, Konohamaru turn now to get a face full of Naruto's clotheless ass. Why was Naruto not dressed he wondered?</p><p>“Do you want something to eat Konohamaru? I'm starving.” Naruto turned back around again, his penis still semi hard swingling and jiggling around still on full display.</p><p>“Naruto, your thingee .. it's huge!”</p><p>Naruto noticed Konohamaru wasn't looking him in the face, and that his gaze was transfixed on something lower.</p><p>“Gahhhh! I'm still naked!” Naruto suddenly realised, covering himself with his hands “S..sorry Konohamaru, it was a hot night, and I .. I forgot.</p><p>“Hehe, that's okay Naruto. I just got to see what a real ninja looks like in the flesh!” Just then he saw movement from behind Naruto. It was Sasuke and he looked naked too, with only a pillow to protect his privates!</p><p>“Is that Sasuke, is he naked too?! Something weird is going on here, why are you both naked together?!”</p><p>“What the hell is he doing here” Sasuke yelled, trying his best to cover himself.</p><p>“Wait wait hang on Sasuke I can handle this!” Naruto interrupted. “Konohamaru, we are doing a top secret Chunin Training technique, one that you shouldn't see! We are um...transferring our Chakra so we can work better together as a team..” Naruto watched Konohamaru's face, hopeing that his lies would work.</p><p>“Ohhhh, I didn't think Chakra even worked that way! But why do you have to be naked?”</p><p>“Its .. easier. And to get maximum sharing we have to be fully exposed to each other. Every inch”</p><p>“Oh...did it work?”</p><p>“We uh... well we don't know yet. It takes some and we only tried it for the first-time last night.”</p><p>“Can I try?”</p><p>“NO! I mean...no. You're much too young yet. Even Sasuke and I are a bit too young, I didn't even want to try it, but he made me!”</p><p>“But you guys are only a bit older than me!”</p><p>“Yes but we could get in a lot of trouble, I only did it because Sasuke made me do it. Even we are too young to be doing this, so there is no way we would get you to do it. So lets just keep it to ourselves, right Sasuke?”</p><p>Meanwhile Sasuke had put all of his clothes back on “Um sure .. Right. I'll head off now anyway, I have some shopping to do” Sasuke said while almost running out the door, “I'll see you two another time!”</p><p>This left Naruto and Konohamaru alone together.</p><p>“So...wanna show me that super-secrettechnique now hes gone Naruto-kun?” Konohamaru asked excitedly.</p><p>“We really shouldn't little dude you're much too little”</p><p>“Aww cmon, can't we at least try? You know I want to get big and strong like you! And your peter is way bigger than mine! ..Can I see it again?”</p><p>Upon hearing this Naruto groaned. He knew this was a bad idea, but after hearing someone compliment him like that he couldn't help himself. He moved his hands to his sides, thankfully he was still well chubbed.</p><p>“Wow Naruto, you're so big!” Konohamaru said, bending at the waist to get a closer look. “And you don't have a foreskin like everyone else does”</p><p>“I think I might be the only one who is like this”</p><p>“No, no look Naruto! “ Konohamaru stuck his hand down his own pants and pulled his small dick through the top of his pants. It was much smaller than Naruto's but he too was circumcised. “You and me, we are the same! “</p><p>“Konohamaru! You're the first person I have seen who is like me! You're definitely smaller than me but you'll catch up, Believe it! “ Naruto said, repeating what Sasuke had said not so long ago. “Can you cum?”</p><p>“Come? Come where? What's that?”</p><p>Naruto puffed out his chest once more. Everyone else treated him else like an idiot but when Konohamaru was around he always seemed to be the mentor. “When you get older, you will be able to make it come out of your dick. It feels amazing, and you use it to make babies with..aaaand its how you swap Chakra”</p><p>“Oooh. So, I can't do that yet, but you can right? I could still get some of your Chakra right? How do we swap chakra, because I'm ready Naruto. What do we need to do?”</p><p>“I still don't think..I mean uh..ugh screw it. Take the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed.”</p><p>Seeing Konohamaru naked, Naruto realised how different every boy must be. While Sasuke was a bit ahead of him, Konohamaru was clearly a bit behind. His chest was slight and his little balls had not yet dropped, they still held closely to his body in a little pouch, with little red veins across them. The head of his little penis was a light pink color jutting out at a 45 degree angle, not yet long enough to really droop.</p><p>“Okay so you lie on your back like that, and I am going to get up on your chest. I might be too heavy, but we can try. Sasuke did this with me just before so this is exactly what we did.” Naruto lied, trying to come up with the least desirable position to see if the kid would change his mind.</p><p>“I trust you Naruto, just don't squish me!”</p><p>Naruto climbed up on the bed, at first kneeling beside Konohamaru, then swinging his leg over so he was almost kneeling over the younger boys face. Naruto was fully hard once again, his leaking cock straight up over his set of balls, ready for a final round.</p><p>“Whoa! Naruto your balls are right in my face!” Konohamaru's eyes bulged, looking up at his idol towering above him. It looked even bigger than before and he had never seen him from this angle. Konohamari noticed how big Naruto's balls seemed too, as they moved around in their wrinkly sack. He noticed the whole shaft of Naruto's cock was wet too, not knowing that it was still the natural lube of when he was fucking Sasuke.</p><p>“I am going to put my dick in your mouth Konohamaru. I will go slowly but eventually stuff is going to come out of my dick. It's my cum, and you have to swallow it if you want to get my Chakra!”</p><p>“Yes boss!”</p><p>Naruto bend his shaft down and pushed the knob of his cock past Konohamaru's soft pink lips. He was only about to get about half way in when he gagged, Naruto's cock being much too big for his mouth to take it all. Naruto quickly pulled back out as Konohamaru coughed and spluttered. “It tastes funky”</p><p>“Sorry little man. You might be just too small for this.”</p><p>“No, put it in again Naruto, I can do it!” his eyes watering from the invasion.</p><p>Once again Naruto lined up his cock and pushed it back into Konohamaru's mouth, this time stopping just after fitting the head inside.</p><p>“That's it Konohamaru, now try licking and sucking on it, like a lollipop”</p><p>“Mmph!”</p><p>“Keep it up, take my cock. I'm going to push in some more, try to hold on”</p><p>Naruto held Konohamaru's head and inched his cock further in. Again he gagged but this time Naruto held on with his hands, forcing Konohamru to take in the cock.</p><p>“Mmph! Mmph!” Konohamaru felt more of his idols cock invading his mouth, he could no longer breath through his mouth, choosing instead to breathe through his nose, Naruto's bigger body hovering inches above him, almost overwhelming. He tried to pull back a bit, but Naruto was much stronger and kept him in place.</p><p>Seeing his young friends face turning bright red, Naruto once more pulled out, drool connecting mouth and dick.</p><p>“I knew it, you're too young. It's too much for you.” siting back on his haunches.</p><p>“No Naruto I can do it, I know it!”</p><p>“I'm almost there.. but my cock is too big for you”</p><p>“Please try one more time Naruto, I think I'm getting the hang of it. “</p><p>Once more Naruto moved up and pushed his dick into Konohamaru's face. Naruto felt the tip of his cock against the back of Konohamaru's throat, as the boy under him tried desperately to finish the job. He needed to finish soon so he could breathe again. Naruto's weight was bearing down on him too. Konohamaru clutched at the bed sheets and his toes curled as he tried with all his might to suck and breathe at the same time. He was just a thing for Naurto to use to receive his cum. His nostrils flared every time Naruto came out for another thrust, trying to draw in air.</p><p>“Uh uh uh, I'm so close. Suck my cock. Don't swallow it right away, open your mouth and show me the chakra in there” Naruto raised back onto his knees to get a good look.</p><p>Konohamaru opened his mouth wide as Naruto looked down inside, seeing just a little clear fluid along with some whiteish cum swimming around on his tongue. The abused boys face was still red from lack of air and his lips still a little stretched.</p><p>“'an I 'wallow et 'ow?” Konohamaru asked, not altogether a fan of the bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p>“Yes, you can swallow, it's mostly my cum but I think I saw some chakra too”</p><p>Konohamaru swallowed diligently. “I think I can feel myself getting stronger already!</p><p>“Now I need some time to recharge” Naruto replied, “are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah..I think I need a rest too. That was pretty tough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto tells Sasuke what happened with Konohamaru as they work to find out who is trying to blackmail them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** Feedback always welcome. You can also reach me at shutup_nz@hotmail.com **</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke found himself back at Naruto's apartment later that evening sitting at his dining room as they worked together to solve the mystery of their blackmailing. They sat on the same side of the wooden table, with a writing pad as if getting ready to study.</p><p>“Before we get started on this, tell me, what happened with you and Konohamaru this morning?” Sasuke began.</p><p>Naruto went on to explain the events of the morning after Sasuke left, and the actions that took place. He mentioned how he said it was a transfer of chakra, which Konohamaru seemed to believe.</p><p>Naruto beamed, “Then I told him I had to recharge, so all sorted! Genius lie right!”</p><p>“So.. he thinks sucking dick transfers Chakra? I think he might be dumber than you are Naruto. do you think he will keep this so-called secret Chakra technique to himself?”</p><p>“Definitely, he and I share lots of stuff like that. Don't tell anyone but I have even been teaching him the Shadow clone and sexy no jutsu to him for months and his lips are still sealed! “</p><p>Sasuke searched his mind for possible problems with the lie. “So, what happens when he comes back to you wanting more?”</p><p>“Already thought of that! I'll tell him I can only do it once!”</p><p>“Ah sooo.. what happens when he starts going to every other Shinobi asking for their err 'Chakra'?”</p><p>Naruto thought hard about Sasuke was trying to get at. “Oh crap, he is going to be going around the village asking everyone to suck their dicks!” Naruto stood up from the table, about to leave and go find Konohamaru to sort the mess out.</p><p>“Wait!” Sasuke said stopping him, persuading Naruto to stay at the table. “We'll just figure out something to tell him to sort that out another time. We need to deal with this letter thing first. I took the it to the ANBU today to see if they could analyse it for us.”</p><p>“Aw why? Now the ANBU will know about us!”</p><p>“Relax. These matters are confidential. Plus, I only took them the first page. That one doesn't mention anything .. specific. And I told them we hadn't received any others. “</p><p>“Ohh, what did they say?” Sitting back down at the table.</p><p>“They said there is nothing in the village archives which matches the handwriting, but they are going to investigate further. Maybe even have sent it away to the other districts. It will take a couple of days but that doesn't stop us from trying to come up with our own list of suspects”</p><p>“Right! So who do you think done it?”</p><p>“We have to try to put our relationships with our friends aside, just because someone is friendly with us doesn't mean they couldn't have done this for their own benefit. So, who has the opportunity and motivation to do this? So far I have written down Jiraiya and Kakashi since they know us and are always reading those pervy stories. They can probably be stealthy when required too. Can you think of anyone else?”</p><p>“Hrmm..Oh! Oh! What about that moo guy?”</p><p>“Moo...guy?”</p><p>“Yeah, that creepy mummy guy who could basically make himself invisible?”</p><p>“Oh, you mean Mu? The Second Tsuchikage? The Second Tsuchikage who has been dead for decades?”</p><p>“Ah probably not him then hehe.. What about Zetsu!?”</p><p>“He would have the ability true but I don't think the Akatsuki have any interest what we are doing. They're bigger than that.”</p><p>“I guess so...what about Shino?”</p><p>“Shino?! Are you even taking this seriously Naruto?”</p><p>“I am! He has those bug things doesn't he, and they're everywhere! Ick!”</p><p>“That's...actually pretty smart. I didn't think of him.” Sasuke wrote the extra name down. After much discussion and going through many names, none further were added.</p><p>“So, we have Kakashi, Jiraiya and Shino. I suggest for now we just keep a closer eye on them, and see what ANBU come up with which could point us closer. Let's just hope no more letters appear in the meantime.”</p><p>“Do you really think they know about last night, and this morning? What if they know about me and Konohamaru!” Naruto worried</p><p>“I have no idea. Also, you need to try harder not to spread this any further than it has okay? The less people who know about us the better”</p><p>“Right, I'm sorry about Konohamaru. I really tried to stop it from happening, honest. I was sitting on him, making it hard on him and everything. He kept wanting it.” Clearly Naruto was quite torn up by the issue.</p><p>“That's okay, I shouldn't have ran away leaving you two along together. So, I'm sorry about that too” Sasuke casually turned kissing Naruto on the cheek.</p><p>Stunned, Naruto rubbed his cheek clear with his hand. “You..kissed me?”</p><p>“It's not our first kiss Naruto, and we have done more than that!” Sasuke smiled, giving Naruto's knee a gentle rub.</p><p>“Yeah but..you kissed me like it was..like a boyfriend would. Does this mean we ARE boyfriends?”</p><p>“Does this answer your question?” Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, this time both boys kissing on the lips, lingering together. As they made out Sasuke put his hand down the front of Naruto's orange pants to feel his new lovers' penis. “Can I stay the night again Naruto?” he asked, as he continued to fondle his friend, rolling his balls around in the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Mmm..yes “ Naruto moaned feeling his touch. “But I'm not sure if I can get hard again, I'm still spent from the two goes this morning”</p><p>Naruto returning the gesture, he fumbled to find the waist of Sasukes shorts, before plunging them inside. First finding the half dozen or so pubes, then Sasukes erection. “Feels like you're all ready to go though.”</p><p>“I didn't get the chance this morning, if we don't do something soon or I'm going to explode!”</p><p>The two boys made their way over to the bed, quickly stripping as they went, looking forward to spending another night sleeping with one another.</p><p>“So I guess you want me to suck you again Sasuke?” Naruto asked, sitting on the edge of the bed he grabbed Sasuke's hips, turning him. Sasukes cock pointing straight up, his nuts drawn tightly underneath. Naruto reached out and wrapping his fist around Sasukes shaft, pulling back his foreskin, uncovering the head. He dove straight in, taking Sasuke into his mouth, he could smell Sasuke's unique sent that he had grown to love over the last few days, a scent that could only be found down here.</p><p>“While that would be nice Naruto, “ Sasuke sighed, resting a hand on the back of Naruo's head “but I actually had something else in mind..”</p><p>“Whaf?” Naruto asked pulling back off again, the taste of Sasuke's boyhood still in his mouth. The top half of it now had a shiny sheen of spit on the top half.</p><p>“You got to do me last night and this morning, I wanted to see if you would let me do the same back?”</p><p>“Ahhh..I dunno if I can Sasuke” Naruto doubted, “your thing is pretty long when it's hard. You might skewer me. It might get stuck up there!”</p><p>“Please? We're the same size Naruto, and I managed it just fine. Surely you're not saying I can do something that you can't?” Sasuke said slyly, knowing saying this would get under Naruto's skin.</p><p>Naruto looked behind him, reaching around and rubbed his own butt, and looking back at Sasuke's spit covered cock, then back to his butt. “I dunno..its butt stuff. I dunno if I can.”</p><p>“I'll take it slow if that is what you are worried about Naruto. Please let me at lease try.”</p><p>Sasuke sat down on the bed beside Naruto as he noticed Naruto was started to really tear up. He put his arm around his shoulder to console him. “We can stop at any point I'm not going to make you do what you don't want to.”</p><p>It's not just that, it's..it's..hard to say. “ Naruto blubbered.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Using his arm to wipe away his tears Naruto said “my head is so messed up lately. It's so much all at once. I've never.. I never thought..I never..” Naruto stuttered. “I like you Sasuke. I liked you as a friend before, and now I like you even more. Noone in this village has ever liked me Sasuke. Everyone hates me. Then you came along and .. and..you said you needed me Sasuke. You needed ME. Uzamaki Naruto, to do such a personal thing. You could have asked a nurse, or Kakashi, or a hundred other people, but you chose ME. Never in a million years would I think you would ask me to do something like that. You're Sasuke Uchiha, you're meant to be my rival!”</p><p>Sasuke let Naruto just continue, rubbing his shoulders. The suddenly outpouring of emotion taking him by surprise.</p><p>“Then you came to my house and did the same back to me. There are people in this village who are grossed out when they just see me in public as I am, but you .. you sucked my dick! I was naked and you sucked my dick! I didn't even think that was a thing! And now you want to do my butt. People are grossed out by me, but you want to do that to my butt? ”</p><p>“Naruto, I did that because-”</p><p>“Your word, yeah I know, I know. But then he made me..I mean us.. do that other thing. Why would he want us do that? I didn't think we would ever even touch each other, now look at what we have done because of it.” Naruto whipped his face clear of his tears and snot continued. “And now Konohamaru is involved, he is like a little brother to me, I didn't want to do that to him, I really really didn't Sasuke. He shouldn't have to deal with this. Did you know he is circum..thinged as well ? I shouldn't have to know that. I shouldn't KNOW what his thing looks like. It's not right!“</p><p>“Look Naruto, we don't have to do this if you don't want to.. “</p><p>“But you and I, I wanted to help! And then you wanted to keep to your word. But it shouldn't be up to someone else to say what we do and don't do.. You know what? Gah, let's just do it! Screw it! On our own terms! Then he can't MAKE us do anything because we did it because we want to do it. We do it because we are boyfriends. Boyfriends who want to! ”</p><p>Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto's emotions changing back and forth so quickly, finding it confusing and difficult to keep up. He didn't get a chance to reply before Naruto hopped up and got on all fours on the bed “Let's do this Sasuke! Let's stop him by doing it before he can MAKE us do it!” He said as he wagged his butt. “Fuck me like a girl Sasuke!”</p><p>“Are you sure you're up to this? Because I actually wanted to do it a different way..” Sasuke said joining him, grabbing him by the ankles and flipping him onto his back, then folding his knees back, opening Naruto up completely. Then climbing up over his now fully exposed form. “I wanted to look you in the face while I fuck you.”</p><p>“Yes! Do it! Do me! ” Naruto pleaded, looking up at Sasuke. His tears now dried up, wanting Sasuke to make love to him to defy their nemesis. He was now sprawled out completely, open on the bed, his knees by his ears. His bum cheeks full spread showing off his pink hole in the center. There was no hair to speak of save some peach fuzz and some freckles on the skin. His dick and balls hung limply on their side, though not hard, some precum drool oozing out of the tip. Sasuke moved Naruto's scrotum around, playing with his flaccid tip with his thumb and forefinger. Taking some of the clear juice from the end, and tasting his sticky salty offering. “Well, I can see the resemblence to Fukasaku” he said, testing Naruto's latest mood to see if the coast was truly clear.</p><p>“Shut up! You said it was thick when I was in you earlier!”</p><p>“You're so insecure about it aren't you” Sasuke laughed, “it's fiiine.” He continued to move Naruto's balls around in the sack, and then strummed his fingers along the part between Naruto's ballbag and the beginning of his ass.</p><p>“Do you really like seeing me like this Sasuke? You can see everything now anyways”</p><p>Without words the two boys looked straight into each other's eyes, and once more they closed in kissing deeply once again. Naruto gasped when he felt Sasukes knob stop at his entrance, fitting into the space just side his ass hole. Sasuke looked into Naruto's brilliant blue eyes, reading the reactions on his face as he first lined up, and then started to push. With surprisingly little effort, his first 2 inches pushed up inside. Sasuke could see a quick wince in Naruto's face, followed by a glazed look as Sasuke burrowed further. Naruto scrunched his eyes shut, but quickly opened them up again as his virginity was taken, and his ass allowed Sasuke further in.</p><p>Sasuke pushed again, feeding in the rest of his cock into the buttery warmth of Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's smooth cock drill into his guts, then back out, as Sasuke started to increase his speed. Naruto felt a pang of pain each time Sasuke dove in deepest.</p><p>With Sasuke now thrusting away, Naruto watched his lover above him exerting himself, watching the root of the cock pushing into the ass below him. He had his head thrown back, his hair waving back and forth with each blow. Sasukes eyes were closed as he made the most of the feelings of Naruto body hugging onto his cock as he went in and out. Then with a grunt he saw Sasuke stop when his cock was deepest inside him, depositing his Uchiha seed. After a few moments, Sasuke pulled back out, flopping back on his back, his chest still heaving as he came down from the high.</p><p>“I can feel your cum Sasuke, it's all up in my butt. It feels all warm and gooshy up in there.”</p><p>“Did you like it?” Sasuke asked, rolling on his side to face him</p><p>“I could get used to it. I think I like being the guy more though.”</p><p>“That's fine by me, I prefer you inside me too.” Sasuke scooted over a bit, resting his head on Naruto's chest. He could hear Naruto's rapid heartbeat slowly returning to normal. He used a finger to play with Narutos little brown nipple, twirling around it and then a little squeeze. “Good night Naruto”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6 (final)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke and Naruto confront Konohamaru to tell him the truth, and the writer of the letter is revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**</p><p>Thank you for those have emailed, it really means a lot.<br/>This is the last part of 'A Favour', though with all the feedback I may have to do another series! Send me your ideas if you would like to see more!<br/>shutup_nz@hotmail.com **</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing could be heard but the crunching of leaves under food as Naruto made their way through the forest. School was over, so they were headed to a quiet clearing, where they could talk with Konohamaru.</p><p>“I'm scared Sasuke..” Naruto said, jumping over a tree branch.</p><p>“I know, but it's only Konohamaru, we'll be fine.”</p><p>“I'm not scared of him, I'm scared of what he'll say..” </p><p>Sasuke had convinced Naruto that he had to tell Konohamaru the truth about them, before things spiraled out of control. Ahead, the forest faded away to a small green grass clearing. Konohamaru stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting for them. </p><p>“Hi guys, you took your time! Hi Sasuke, I wasn't expecting you also?”</p><p>“Oh hi Konohamaru..” Naruto greeted, though gloomy. </p><p>“Whats wrong Naruto?” the younger boy asked, looking back and forth between the two older boys.</p><p>“I have to tell you something. Something you aren't going to want to hear. It's about the Chakra transfer we did yesterday. Sasuke is just here to back me up.”</p><p>Konohamaru started to look nervous, and looked between the two older boys.</p><p>Sasuke piped in “Just say it Naruto, there is no other way.”</p><p>Naruto looked down at the ground in front of him. Afraid of what he was about to say next. “Konohamaru.., you and I are, we almost like brothers, I would never want to hurt you..but the Chakra transfer..it's..a lie. There is no such thing.”</p><p>Konohamaru not quite yet grasping everything that entailed waited for more. “Okay..so..what were you and Sasuke doing yesterday then?”</p><p>“We were .. uh..”</p><p>“I can tell him that bit Naruto.” Sasuke said, addressing the new question. “Naruto and I like each other. We are boyfriends. We were having sex. “</p><p>Naruto was surprised that Sasuke would tell someone about them, after all their secrecy, and looked to Konohamaru for a reaction. </p><p>“Boyfriends? Sex? You mean like..boy sex?”</p><p>“Yes” Sasuke confirmed. “Exactly that. We have just started and we didn't..we don't want others to know.”</p><p>“But then, why did Naruto make me..”</p><p>“I made that it all up! “ Naruto jumped back in “I was naked, I panicked and it was the first thing I thought of. I tried to stop but my..I couldn't stop us, or you. Before I knew it I was on top of you.”</p><p>“So I did that thing with your dick for nothing?! But..I trusted you! We were the same down there and I trusted you! You made me suck your thing! You stuck your thing in my mouth! And I..I AHHH-” with that Konohamaru turned and sprinted off back into the forest.</p><p>“Well that went about as well as it could have done “ Sasuke mused.</p><p>“He hates me.” Naruto grumbled.</p><p>“Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll get over it.” Sasuke reached to hold Narutos hand, and pulled him close to hug him. Naruto sniffled some, but it felt good to have Sasuke holding him in his arms against him. </p><p>“There is something else I need to tell you Sasuke. Something else before it spirals too late. You'll probably hate me too”</p><p>They sat down in the grass together, Naruto pulled out a tuft of grass and threw it pondering his next words. “The person who wrote the letter..I know who it is.”</p><p>“You do? Who?”</p><p>“A few days after you sucked me the first time, the Kuubi visited me in my sleep. He gave me the letter in my sleep and then I woke up it was there next to my bed. He kept visiting me every night, he wouldn't let me sleep until I did what he asked!”</p><p>“The kuubi is behind this?! Why would he want us to do things like that? He is a demon!”</p><p>“He said the extra release of your sucking was feeding his power, he said I wasn't doing a good enough job on my own. He wanted more. He wanted us together to do stuff so gets stronger. He still does. Though.. he admits that there isn't any more we can do to one another than what we are already doing. This is all my fault. As usual.”</p><p>“Oh Naruto, it was me who started all this, not you. I don't care about that, if there is noone else out there who knows then it's no big deal. And I don't need any letter now to keep loving you. “</p><p>“You're not mad at me?”</p><p>“Naruto, you're an idiot. You amaze me with how strong you are dealing with what goes on inside you every day. You're a stupid brat, who annoys the shit out of me. You're an idiot, but you're MY idiot. I want to know everything about you. I don't even care if the village eventually finds out about us anymore, so long as we are together, and as so long as I have access to this. “ Sasuke said pointing at the front of Naruto's pants.  “Plus, if we are going to stay together, then that'll keep Kurama happy won't it?</p><p>“Yeah I guess that is true.” Naruto was much relieved to get this on his chest. “you know.. yesterday when you did me yesterday it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would” Naruto said patting his butt.</p><p>“Maybe it's because you're sticking your fingers up there all the time.” Sasuke replied. </p><p>“Only to scratch around! I never poke them up there!” Naruto protested. </p><p>“Oh right. Then maybe it's because that's how they got the Kuubi inside you? Rear entrance?” </p><p>“HEY! My dad wouldn't stick it up that way!” Naruto jumped at Sasuke, wrestling him to the ground. Sasuke was the superior fighter, quickly turned the tables and had Naruto facing up on his back. He unzipped his victims Orange jacket, threw it to the side. Then he managed to work Naruto's pants down, even though he was kicking his legs frantically. </p><p>Naruto was now left in just a black vest and green boxers, and as Sasuke threw the pants aside Naruto was able to gain the upper hand. Naruto pulled Sasukes blue tshirt over his head to obscure Sasuke's vision and restrict his arms, exposing his chest and belly button. </p><p>“I can't see Naruto, this isn't fair!” a muffled Sasuke complained.</p><p>“Good, if you can't see that gives me the perfect chance to test my new technique! The tickle technique!” With that Naruto dove into Sasukes ribs, causing Sasuke to howl with laughter. He started at the lower rib cage, then worked his way down across his tummy, and then lightly stroked Sasuke's belly button. Sasuke squirmed while he laughed, trying to get away from Naruto's digits. </p><p>With great effort Sasuke was able to twist over onto his stomach, but this only hindered his vision further and now gave Naruto access to his back which he continued jabbing at his soft fleshy sides. With Sasuke's arms still locked inside his shirt, he felt his shorts being tugged down, fresh air now caressed his bare ass. </p><p>“I give! I give up Naruto!” Sasuke pleaded, exhausted. </p><p>“About time! I am the winner!” Naruto shouted triumphantly, pumping the air with his fists. </p><p>Leaving Sasuke's shorts around his knees, he helped him untangle his tshirt. Both boys now spent, Sasuke lay cross armed face down in the grass almost completely bare, with Naruto still in his underclothes behind him.</p><p>Sasuke could feel the breeze lip around the bottom of his butt cheeks, the tips of the grass swaying against his bare skin. As he reached down to pull his shorts back up Naruto slapped his hand away. Hearing movement behind him, Naruto had re positioned himself so that his face was just above Sasuke's ass. </p><p>Sasuke hummed in delight as Naruto gently strum his finger along the length of his ass valley, then did circles around his hole. Sasuke wanted desperately for Naruto to fuck him again with his nice thick cock. Naruto would stroke down the length of his crack, only to lift his finger back to the top to start over again. Occasionally Naruto changed direction, or probed a little harder, stretching the skin apart to see the pink wrinkly folds of Sasuke's inner ass. </p><p>“Oh god Naruto, you're such a fucking tease..mm” </p><p>“Just don't fart in my face” Naruto said behind him as his face was only inches from the hole, taking in every detail. </p><p>“Uchiha don't do that, we are too pure to do such things..” Sasuke tried to say with a straight face</p><p>“Bull shit!” Naruto said as they both laughed. “Well..if you're so pure, I should be okay to do this..” Naruto bent down and kissed Sasuke right on his hole. Then, holding himself in place, stuck his tongue out, just caressing the delicate skin. </p><p>“You once told me my cum tasted of salty shampoo” Sasuke said between huffs of please, “tell me how my ass tastes..”</p><p>“tastes like...almonds..and earth..and heat..”</p><p>“Mmm please Naruto just fuck me already..I need you inside. All of you..”</p><p>“Okay! But you need to help me out”</p><p>Sasuke got up on his elbows, turning around he saw Narutos penis causing a tent at the top of his boxers, the green cotton straining to contain Naruto's erection which was poking up.</p><p>“Doesn't look like you need any help to me” </p><p>Naruto pushed his boxers down and crawled over, his dick swaying as he came over. “Yeah but if you want an easy ride, you might want to add some spit, because I'm gunna fuck you really hard this time.” Naruto said, presenting his cock, now only inches from Sasuke's lips.</p><p>“Don't you have spit? “ Sasuke asked, starring up at Naruto.</p><p>“No way, that's what the girl is for! Come on hurry up!” Naruto said, wagging his dick in Sasuke's face.</p><p>“Fine...Wait Naruto look! You have some hairs now, look!”</p><p>Naruto looked down at himself and sure enough, he had a few blond hairs at the base of his shaft where it met his balls. </p><p>“Aw right! I'm catching up to you Sasuke!” Naruto shouted, then cut short of his celebration as he took a sharp intake of break as Sasuke took his girthy cock in one go, he could feel the top of his knob rubbing against the back of Sasuke's throat as he soaked it in his mouth, Sasukes lips stretched to their limit. The pull of suction pulling the tip as Sasuke came back out. “Guh..do that again Sasuke..”</p><p>Willing and eager, Sasuke again took Narutos now juicy cock in his mouth, to pull out again, sucking extra hard as just the crown remained in his mouth. Sasuke's was trying as best he could to please his lover, his twitching asshole couldn't wait to have this meat back where it belonged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**</p><p>Thank you for those have emailed, it really means a lot.<br/>This is the last part of 'A Favour', though with all the feedback I may have to do another series! Send me your ideas if you would like to see more!<br/>shutup_nz@hotmail.com **</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the Kudo out there! Comments are my crack, but I can appreciate this kind of writing is quite taboo so people are less inclined to comment. I would still love to know peoples thoughts on it, where I can improve or whether you want more. Or you could just call me a degenerate, I'll accept it all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>